


I Win

by magnificentbanes



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbanes/pseuds/magnificentbanes
Summary: from the tumblr prompt: "drunk!malec + sparring"





	I Win

It had all started when Magnus had, once again, beaten Alec at pool. “Is there anything you’re not good at?” Alec asked, exasperated, watching Magnus finish off the last of his drink.

“My dear Alexander, I’ve been alive for more years than I care to count. If you can find something I’m not good at, I’ll do anything you want.”

“Anything?”

“Anything,” Magnus confirmed. He walked up to the bar to order another drink from Maia, Alec following behind him, even though his drink was still half full.

“Fight me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Me and you. At the Institute. No magic, no runes. Let’s see who’s the better fighter.”

Magnus smiled over the rim of his glass. “You’re on, but let’s make it a little more interesting.”

“How?”

“Maia, dear, I’m going to need two shots of tequila. And keep them coming.” He turned to Alec, smile still on his face. “You in?”

Alec felt a smile form on his own face. “Absolutely.”

\----

Two hours and… a lot of tequila shots later, Alec stumbled out of a portal that even in his drunken stupor, he was surprised that Magnus could have created. Maybe there really wasn’t anything he couldn’t do.

But, no. Alec was a trained fighter, he’d been fighting all his life. If there was one thing he could beat Magnus at, this would be it.

“Lead the way, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus said, not sounding half as drunk as Alec felt, which was shocking since he’d had way more to drink.

“Right - right this way, Mr. Bane.” He grabbed Magnus’s hand and took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, not wanting to show the Shadowhunters on the night shift what he looked like drunk off his ass. When they reached the training room, Alec turned to face Magnus, not letting go of his hand. “Ready to get your ass kicked?”

Magnus slipped his hand out of Alec’s. “Not in the slightest. But I am certainly ready to kick  _ your _ ass.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Mhmm.”

“Prove it.” Magnus snapped his fingers and then they were both dressed in workout gear - Alec in a t shirt and sweatpants and Magnus just in sweatpants, no shirt.

_ Well,  _ Alec thought as he pulled his shirt off,  _ if Magnus wants to play dirty, then so can I. _

“Like what you see?” Alec asked when he caught Magnus staring, his eyes glazed over, though that could have been from the alcohol.

“Enough talking, Lightwood, let’s do this.”

“You’re on, Bane.”

Alec tried to pretend that Magnus was just another person to train with, just another body. But every time Magnus touched him, electricity shot through his veins, the way it did whenever Magnus touched him. Only this time, the sensation was amplified by alcohol and the adrenaline that came with exercise. Eventually, he got a little too sidetracked staring at the sweat glistening on Magnus’s naked torso that he lost his footing, allowing Magnus to pin him to the training room floor.

Magnus, with his hands on either side of Alec’s head and their bodies pressed together, grinned. “You lose, Lightwood.”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure I win.”

“But I have you pinned.”

“Exactly.”

When Magnus kissed him, Alec didn’t even care that he had lost, that there was literally nothing he could beat Magnus at. All that mattered was the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips and the way their bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle. 

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr: magnificentbane!


End file.
